


Two Twins

by dayydreemurr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayydreemurr/pseuds/dayydreemurr
Summary: Just a drabble about the young Creativitwins playing together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Two Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic, I guess? So anyways. Have fun reading :).

A bird flew over the fields, dark feathers contrasting golden flowers and verdant grass. A lovely, serene sight on a tranquil day. A perfect sight, in a perfect world.  
Well, not all worlds were naturally perfect, but this one was formed of a child's creativity, so it was, actually. Two Creativities, to be specific.

Their names were Roman and Remus. Two twins, destined to grow apart and hate each other, to be on two sides of a war, to always be seperate. But for now, they were young, and they were currently playing a game which included dangerous imaginary monsters, a huge, evil imaginary dragon witch (whatever that meant- the twins weren't sure on what exactly she was yet) and two imaginary noble armies fighting for the twins and their imaginary noble titles of the Duke and the Prince.

"Get 'em, General! Show those monsters a taste of their own medicine!" yelled Remus, the duke, to his war general. In the Imagination, Remus was wearing a torn-up outfit, composed of primarily green and black. His army was wearing all black.  
"Show them what we're made of, Commander!" Roman, the prince; hollered, to his own army commander. He was wearing a tidy, neat royal outfit of red and white, his army nearly glowing with the light colours. 

If any other side were to enter their Imagination and watch these two, their first impression would be that they were fighting each other. In reality, they were attempting to take down the dastardly Dragon Witch with a pincer attack. Maybe later, when they laughed about their escapades, the other sides would assume it as some sort of peace counsel, or maybe when they got older, and split from each other for good, they would assume this very day was blossoming that rift between them.

But for now, it was two twin creativities playing.  
And that was all they needed, for now.


End file.
